Zaginiony narzeczony
|Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }} ' Zaginiony narzeczony' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Do każdego, kto coś wiedzieć może! Nils z naszej wioski zaginął! Któryś już dzień z kolei mija, a jego nie ma, kto by więc wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, niech kiepem nie będzie, tylko przyjdzie do mnie i mi powie, choćby prawda najgorsza była, bo siostra moja, Britt, co mu była obiecana, od zmysłów odchodzi i morze łez wypłakuje. Klnę się na Hemdalla, że temu, co wieści nam przyniesie, nagrodę godną ofiaruję. — Kevan Wpis w dzienniku We wsi klanu Brokvar na Spikeroog Geralt przyjął zlecenie odnalezienia zaginionego mężczyzny. Kevan, człowiek który wystawił ogłoszenie, twierdził, że zaginiony uciekł od swojej narzeczonej, zaś sama narzeczona — Britt — powtarzała, że jej ukochany został porwany przez potwora. Przemierzając wyspę Spikeroog, Geralt trafił na jaskinię, w której odnalazł nietypowe ślady. Spodziewając się, że ma do czynienia z potworem, postanowił przyjrzeć im się bliżej. Wiedźmin przeczesał jaskinię i odkrył, że ma do czynienia z echidną. Pokonał potwora i udał się do wioski, żeby odebrać nagrodę. Kevan ze smutkiem przyjął wyniki dochodzenia Geralta. Mimo wszystko wypłacił mu należne wynagrodzenie. — Jaskier Polecenia * Zbadaj jaskinie na Spikeroog, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Znajdź Meluzynę. * Zabij potwora. * Weź trofeum z potwora. * Odbierz nagrodę od Kevana. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt, czytając tablicę ogłoszeniową we wsi Svorlag na wyspie Spikeroog, natrafia na wiadomość wywieszoną przez Kevana, który poszukuje chętnych do pomocy w odnalezieniu zaginionego narzeczonego swojej siostry. Wiedźmin udaje się do Kevana, aby otrzymać więcej informacji na temat zlecenia. Mężczyzna opowiada, że jego siostra – Britt widziała, jak jej narzeczony Nils został porwany przez latającego potwora. Zleceniodawca mówi, że Britta przebywa w ulubionym miejscu zakochanych, przy klifach, na północ od wioski. Biały Wilk wyrusza do kobiety wypytać o szczegóły zaginięcia Nilsa. Kobieta opowiada, że jej narzeczony został porwany przez latające monstrum i leciało w stronę jaskiń na wybrzeżu. Geralt postanawia zbadać jaskinie, które znajdują się na wybrzeżu. Wiedźmin, wchodząc do groty, wyczuwa smród padliny, co zwiastuje przebywanie trupojadów. Głębiej w podziemnym korytarzu Biały Wilk zauważa ślady bardzo dużej syreny. Zabójca potworów, podążając tym tropem, dotrze do ołtarza Meluzyny – szalonej i groźnej pani głębin. Niedaleko posągu Geralt znajduje łuski, które nie należą do zwykłej syreny, ale są takie same jak na ołtarzu. Wiedźmin dochodzi do wniosku, że ma do czynienia z długowieczną echidną, żyjącą w jaskiniach. Biały Wilk dalej podąża odciskami zostawionymi przez echidnę, które doprowadzają go do wyjścia z groty. Na zewnątrz wiedźmin znajduje ciało Nilsa i w tym samym momencie zostaje zaatakowany przez potwora. Po zakończonym pojedynku Geralt zabiera trofeum z echidny i wraca do Kevana. Wiedźmin, pokazując zdobycz zostanie poproszony o przekazanie złych wieści Britt, także Biały Wilk ma dwie opcje: * odmówić i zakończyć zadanie * przekazać smutne wieści kobiecie Jeżeli wiedźmin zgodził przekazać się złe wieści, udaje się na klif i informuje Britt, o tym, co stało się z jej narzeczonym, będzie chciała wręczyć Białemu Wilkowi nieco pieniędzy, czego Geralt może odmówić, lub przyjąć. en:Contract: Here Comes the Groom ru:Заказ: Пропавший жених Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3